I Don't Want a Woman
by 1995tofu-vampire
Summary: My entry for the Age of Edward Contest.OOC.AU.LEMONS.one-shot. Edward Cullen is totally content with life.But sister Alice thinks his life is lacking something.A women.Then Edward meets a mysterious girl in his meadow and everything changes.


**A/N: This is my VERY FIRST FanFic story, so please review. Don't be too harsh, but please do be honest. I hope you like it, and please don't copy!**

**I do not own Twilight or the characters because if I did, the books would have and MA15+ rating on each cover *insert evil laugh here* :)**

**

* * *

**

**Age of Edward Contest**

**Title: I Don't Want A Women**

**Your Pen Name: 1995tofu-vampire**

**Type of Edward: Elizabethan Edward**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this contest visit: The Age of Edward C2 Community:  
http://www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/community/The_Age_of_Edward_Contest/70125/**

* * *

"I do not want to go. I shan't. You cannot force me against my own will." I repeated for the umpteenth time.

"But dear brother Edward!" Alice exclaimed. "It will be fun! You will meet new people, and possibly even find a lady to bring home with you."

"I do not want a lady." I said stubbornly.

Alice sighed and elegantly crossed the room to sit beside me. The full sized bed barely quivered under her light weight.

"Dearest Edward, of course you want a lady. Ever since our thirteenth year alive you have aged in envy, watching as one by one the young gentlemen of your age find their true loves, and now you are seventeen years!"

How well she knew me. Even for a twin my darling sister Alice knew me better than any human knew another. She knew me better than myself, even.

And how right she was.

Each day I sat in my dormitory, perishing in absolute loneliness while even my slaves were finding women to love.

And how much it hurt to hear it with my own ears.

"I do not envy any living creature!" I lied. "I have everything! Everything! What more could I want?"

"A women." Alice whispered softly, placing her tiny hand across my much larger one. I snatched my hand away rudely and stood up.

"I am not going." I whispered, too enraged to speak any louder. I noticed my hands were shaking and I concentrated on slowing each movement.

"Yes, you are." Alice answered, and her voice held some sort of authority, as if she was my father.

"If you would like me to attend this celebration then you will have to _force_ me." I hissed, storming out of the room. I manoeuvred the familiar stair case with ease, moving quickly. I did not want company. I didn't hear the sounds of Alice's pursuit, so I slowed down slightly, unsure of where I was headed but determined to be alone for a while. I stormed out of the palace gates and past my confused guards. I could hear my mother Esme calling me but I ignored her. Her voice was worried and confused; I would normally have informed her where I was going but I was not in the mood for motherly love and dear Esme reassuring me that I was not as unworthy as a pheasant. Sometimes sympathy was far crueler than what Alice had said to me.

I stormed into the stables, slamming the huge double doors in my haste. I marched straight to my mare's stall and unbolted the door. She came forward to greet me but I was in an angry mood. I ignored her as I slid the bridle over her ears and forced her mouth open with my fingers. She snorted in surprise at my rudeness but otherwise ignored me too. I leapt onto her bare back and kicked her off into an instant gallop. She whinnied loudly as we raced through the front gates and then across the almost bare fields. The feeling of freedom was exhilarating, and I opened up and let it fill me from head to toe. We raced past the tiny cottages that belong to the less fortunate folk of Forks and past their starving cattle and dogs. I reached the edge of the half-dead crop fields and entered the forest without hesitation. As the forest greenery thickened I had to slow to a canter, weaving agilely through the thick leaves and over moss covered logs.

Just as we passed a familiar path intersection I very suddenly realised where my body was unconsciously telling me to go. I urged my mare faster and she responded eagerly, leading the way across the damp earth for she knew where we were headed now too. I sighed loudly as we broke through the last of the trees and stepped into a meadow. My meadow.  
It was perfectly circular and amazingly beautiful. Pretty wild flowers grew in bunches all around, and the bubbly music of the nearby stream could be heard if you listened carefully. I slid off my mare and sunk to the ground, lying there with my eyes closed. It was easy to think straight without all the noise of everyday life surrounding you. And I still did not want to go to that wretched celebration.

I would not go. I could just lie here until it was over. Nobody else knew of this place, it was my little secret.

I relaxed under the rare sun, letting it touch my face and arms. I was so tired I could have slept. I think I must have because I suddenly woke up at the sound of my name.

"Lord Cullen, Sir. Are you alright?"

I groaned, trying to lift my heavy eyelids as I sat up. I rubbed my sleepy eyes and tried to focus on that voice.

"Lord Cullen?" That voice! It was the voice of an angel. My eyes slowly focused and I stared open mouthed at the angel in front of me.

"Are you alright, Lord Cullen?" The girl was beautiful. Her clothes were simple, a plain white cotton dress with sleeves that reached three-quarters down her long slender arms. Her wide chocolate brown eyes were mesmerising and I found myself completely lost in the depth of them. Her plump pink lips were pressed together tightly and a tiny crease appeared between her perfectly shaped eyebrows. She bit her lip and stared at my face, looking unsure.

I suddenly remembered that she was awaiting my answer and I stumbled over the words as I hurried to get them out.

"Yes, thank you. I am very fine. Thank you for your concern." I said, smiling gratefully at her.

She smiled a little but there was disbelief plain in her eyes.

"That is good, then. I was just passing by when I saw you lying there. There was nobody else around and I was a little worried." She was still concerned.

I smiled back at her reassuringly. "I am most well. I was just taking a nap is all."

The girl bit her lip again, worried. "Lord Cullen, Sir. I am most sorry for awakening you."

I reached forward hesitantly and pulled her bottom lip out from between her teeth with the pad of my thumb. She blushed a crimson red and held still, her breathing loud and uneven. I left my hand on the side of her face, curving my hand to the shape of her cheek. Her long eyelashes brushed against my skin as she blinked, sending shivers down my spine. I leaned in towards her, drawn in by her sheer beauty and she stared into my eyes looking very shocked. As my nose touched hers I closed my eyes, allowing my other senses to lead the way. I lifted my other hand to her hair and very gingerly pressed my lips against hers.

What neither of us expected was her reaction.

The angel's hands braided themselves into my hair and she glued her lips to mine, allowing no air to escape. I gasped and pulled back, shocked at her sudden enthusiasm. She stared back, looking both shocked and apologetic at the same time. We both sat there, staring at each other for a moment before she very suddenly stood up and ran from the meadow, into the deep dark forest.

After I had managed to unscramble my brain enough to realise what had happened I suddenly wanted my angel back.

"Wait!" I called out, standing up and following after her. But it was no use, she was long gone. I sighed and slumped down against a thick tree stump. I cursed quietly and closed my eyes. I missed the feeling of my angels lips pressed up against mine, her fingers intertwined in my hair. I missed those deep seductive eyes and her plump pink lips.

The one time I had succeeded in finding a perfect lady I ruin my chances completely. I did not even know then name that went with that perfect face; how would I ever find her?

Dear sister Alice was right. It was a woman I needed, a woman I wanted. But not any women.

I wanted my angel.

***

"So what changed your mind?" Alice asked, searching through the racks of expensive clothing.

"You are asking me this _again_?" I hedged. I felt no need to elaborate any further.

I had told not a soul of the exquisite little angel I had found in my meadow. After many hours my mare had returned to me, accompanied by my Alice seated atop her young pony. She, like my nameless angel, had been concerned for me. The long ride home was unbearable! Question after question she had asked; what was I doing out so late? Why had my mare returned without me? And why was I suddenly interested in the celebration that was being held this night?

Alice frowned at me. "You are stalling, dear Edward."

I sighed and decided to tell her the truth. "While I was...out,"

Alice cleared her throat at my choice of words.

I frowned but continued. If I stopped now I was afraid I would change my mind. "I decided that you were correct. It is the company of a woman that I crave."

She smiled. "I am glad you have seen some sense, Edward."

"That is a good thing. I was afraid you would hold a grudge."

Alice laughed, seeming amused. "That is very unlike of me."

I laughed too. "I suppose. Holding grudges is not one of your many talents, my dear sister."

"I am quite surprised that you agreed to come out shopping with me." Alice said, holding out two outfits and scrutinizing both of them.

I grabbed them both and shoved them back onto the rack. "I did not come here to buy clothes, Alice. Though if you are good and keep to your word, then maybe I will treat you to something."

Alice looked up at me innocently. "What is it, Edward?"

"Promise me you will not tell a soul."

"I promise, Edward. I swear on my own life, now please tell me!" She pleaded.

"When I so very rudely disappeared for a few hours− and I beg for your forgiveness on that, it was inexcusable. I went to my... thinking spot, somewhere in the forest. I fell asleep, and when I awoke there was a beautiful angel seated in front of me."

Alice gasped, and covered her mouth with one tiny hand.

"She was almost as concerned as you were, though she was a complete stranger. Then she ran away, and I tried to follow her but I couldn't find her!"

Alice stepped forward and took my hand gently. "Is this the reason why?" she whispered.

I nodded my head sadly and groaned. "I didn't even ask of her name. She was so beautiful, and I was hoping she would come to this celebration tonight."

"Is she of noble blood?" She asked.

I shook my head. "I am not sure. I do not believe so, as she continually called me 'Lord Cullen' or 'Sir'. She wore simple clothes; a white cotton dress with three quarter sleeves."

"What did she look like? She is pretty, you say."

I nodded my head. "She was beautiful. Long brown hair and matching eyes. Her eyes!" I groaned, remembering.

"You want her?" Alice whispered tears streaking down her face.

"Yes." I whispered simply, wiping away her tears. "Please do not cry, Alice. Whatever is the matter?"

"Oh, Edward!" She cried, wrapping her arms around my neck and hugging me tight. "I am so happy for you. You have finally found someone."

"You only found Sir Jasper last fall." I mumbled, a little embarrassed. People were giving us looks.

"I promise, Edward, to keep my word." Alice said, walking across the room to the female clothing section.

"Not a soul?" I checked.

"Not a soul." She confirmed.

"Then I keep my word too. Anything you want. I will pay."

"Really? Anything I want?" She asked excitedly.

"Anything. Just hurry, we need to be ready soon."

Alice rolled her eyes. "We need to arrive at seven-thirty at night, Edward. We have _ages _before it starts."

"Just pick something, before I change my mind." I teased.

"Already found something! Do you think Jasper would like this?" She held out her outfit and honestly, it looked a little too much. But that was Alice, and there was no stopping her.

"It looks ravishing, Alice. I am sure that Sir Jasper would be thrilled to see his future wife dressed in _that_." I gestured to the clothing in her hands.

"Thank you, Edward!" Alice danced toward the counter and I followed, unable to keep the amusement off my face. I paid for her dress and we set off back home.

***

I held still as Alice danced around me, proudly dressed in her new outfit. She held a little brush in her hands and she was combing through my messy bronze locks.

"Urgh, Edward. Next time we go out to town I shall take you to the barbers and we shall style your hair." She complained.

"My hair is perfectly fine, thank you very much." I snapped.

"But no woman likes untidy hair! Even your angel will dislike, I am sure!"

"She didn't seem to mind it so much the other day." I argued.

"She ran away." Alice reminded me.

"Not before she kissed me."

Alice gasped and dropped the brush. "She did _what_?"

Oops. "I guess I forgot to tell you that part." I said sheepishly.

"_Forgot to tell me!?"_ She screeched.

"Alice! Do not make a scene of this! Mother will think you are hurt. It does not concern you, anyway."

"How does it not concern me?" She asked.

"Who I kiss is my business only."

"But don't you realise, Edward? That was your first kiss!"

I froze as I realised how true her words were. My first kiss. I had kissed a girl!

I smiled stupidly and Alice giggled.

"Are we ready to go?" Our mother Esme walked into the room wearing a beautiful scarlet dress with pearl coloured elbow-length gloves and matching jewellery.

"Mother! You look amazing!" Alice exclaimed, skipping to Esme's side and eyeing her extremely high heels.

"Why thank you, dear Alice. You look beautiful yourself." She turned to look at me and gasped.

"Hello, Mother." I said.

"My darling Edward! You look gorgeous." She gushed.

"Thank you, Mother. If I may say myself, you look ravishing. Has Father seen you tonight?"

"He is yet to see me, Edward. Do you think he will be pleased?"

"Very pleased," Alice smiled. "Do you think we can leave now? I do not wish to be late."

"Yes, Carlisle is just arranging for a carriage. We can go wait by the gate." Esme answered.

I stood up and followed my family out to the gate. There was a beautiful white carriage with four grey horses harnessed to the front. I recognised my mare amongst them. We boarded the carriage and sat through the long ride to the Hale Mansion.

"Lord Cullen! Long time no see, hey?" Mr Hale greeted us at the door.

"Please, James. Call me Carlisle." My Father replied.

"Carlisle, then. And dearest Esme! Don't you look ravishing!" He took Mother's hand and kissed it gently and she blushed.

"Why thank you, James. How is Victoria going?" She asked.

"I am right here, Esme. Thank you for asking, I am quite well." Victoria was dressed in a dark blue strapless number with matching heels and eye makeup. Her flaming red hair surrounded her head like a flame.

"Come in, come in. We can save the introductions for when you are out of the cold." James beckoned for us to come in. We trooped into the Hale's huge mansion and Alice gasped when she saw the decorations. The hall was very large in size and it was decorated with roses and lights and ice sculptures everywhere. A tall man with dark blonde wavy hair came rushing up to us.

"Alice," he crooned, picking her up and swinging her around in a circle.

"Oh, Jasper! How I have missed you!" She cried, kissing his lips enthusiastically.

I shuffled around them, scanning the room for my angel. Before I could get halfway across the room another man came up to me. The first thing you would notice was his size. He was huge! He had thick muscles the stood out on his chest through his clothing and his arms were very large. He had curly brown hair and a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Why would you look at who it is, Rose?" He said to the blonde haired beauty by his side.

"Edward Cullen?" she asked, squinting at my face.

"Good afternoon Emmett, Rosalie." I nodded, distracted. _Where was my angel?_

"Dear Edward, we have not seen each other since we were at school many years ago!" Rosalie smiled.

"I have missed the both of you very much. How are you going?" I asked. _Was she not here?_

"Me and Rose are soon to be married. Next Summer to tell the truth." Emmett informed me.

"Congratulations! You two are amazing together." _I hope she has come. This would be dreadful without her!_

"And how is little Alice?" Rosalie smiled.

"She is doing splendid. Last fall she met a young sir called Jasper Whitlock. I believe you must know him as I just saw him a moment ago." _No one here is near as pretty as her._

"Jasper Whitlock? Why he is a very close friend of ours. He helped me out when I was nearly harmed by a Grizzly Bear and we've been very close ever since."

"That's wonderful. We will be sure to invite you if they shall ever wed." _What is happening?!? She had to come!_

"And you shall receive an invitation for our wedding also." Emmett said.

"It was nice seeing you again. I was actually looking for someone at the moment but I'll be sure to have a talk with you two again later tonight." _My angel is missing._

"Absolutely, we really need to see Esme. Apparently she's the Bell of the Ball!" Rosalie laughed as if she doubted that. I had to admit; Rose was always amazingly dressed and tonight was no exception. I nodded politely to them and continued my way across the hall.

All I could see in my head was the beautiful face of the girl who had been my first kiss. I tried to match up every other face in the hall but there were none that were even similar to my angel. Each time I passed Alice she would eye me as if to say _so where is she?_ But I was sure that the pained look on my face that grew more and more frantic as the hours passed was enough to tell her that it was no use. My angel had not come. Perhaps she did not even exist. I may well have imagined her, I had absolutely no proof.

I sighed and headed outside into the backyard. I wish I had not come. I missed my angel. Real or not I was desperate for her to be here by my side, to twist her fingers in my hair and press her lips against mine like she had in my meadow. Our meadow. I sat down on the cold damp grass and leaned against the brick wall. I closed my eyes and let the sadness fill me up.

"Lord Cullen?"

I was dreaming. Of course I was, I had checked every face in that building and not one of them belonged to my angel. There was no way she could be here. I did not want to open my eyes because I was afraid that I would start crying. I was that distraught.

"Lord Cullen? Please, are you alright?"

I groaned, frustrated with my mind for playing tricks on me but no longer able to ignore that beautiful voice. I opened my eyes and saw my angel kneeling in front of me.

She was wearing an expensive turquoise dress with a tiny golden heart hanging off a chain from around her neck. She was so beautiful, and she was so real! I had known she would be here!

"Once again I have found you asleep in the grass, Lord Cullen." She smiled teasingly.

"Call me Edward, my angel."

"Lord Edward Cullen." She repeated obediently.

I laughed. "Edward. No _lords_ or _sirs _or anything except Edward."

She laughed too. "Forgive me. I am not used to speaking to people of noble blood. It's very disorientating." She bit her lip again.

"Disorientating?" I asked her. She nodded her head and I frowned. "How so?"

"Isn't there suppose to be rules when addressing someone of noble blood?" she asked me.

"I suppose there are, if you are not of noble blood yourself." I answered.

She shook her head sadly. "I am partially of noble blood. My mother married a pheasant. She knew most of the people that you would call friends, so we both are invited to these celebrations. My father is never invited."

"Is your mother here now?" I asked her.

"No, she divorced my father many years ago. Now it is only I who attends these parties."

"I am sorry." I said truthfully.

"Don't be. It is okay." She whispered, looking down at the grass.

"My pretty little angel," I whispered. She looked up at me and blushed a sexy shade of pink. I felt an uncomfortable tightening in my pants and I winced a little.

"Yes, Edward?" She whispered, staring at my eyes. I stared back into her deep chocolate brown eyes and my breathing hitched.

"Do you have a name?" I whispered, leaning toward her.

She was very close now. Far to close. I could feel her sweet breath on my face, it smelt delicious. Like flowers, only more mouth-watering.

She pressed her forehead against mine and wound her fingers into my hair.

"Isabella." She breathed across my face before pressing her plump pink lips against mine.

The second our lips touched it was like an electrical charge was running through both our bodies. She forced my mouth open with her own and pushed her tongue into my mouth without even pausing to ask for entrance. She sucked on my tongue and pressed it against the roof of my mouth.

It was enough to drive me insane.

I moaned against her sugar-sweet mouth and cupped her face with my hands. She pulled her tongue out from my mouth and bit my bottom lip playfully, the cheeky minx. I opened my eyes and saw hers were open too, staring at me with an unfathomable expression. She leaned closer to me and I felt her hardened nipples press into my chest. Her dark eyes sparkled in delight at my moans and her hands began to roam. Her finger tips trailed down my shirt and she tugged each button undone one at a time.

I slid my hands down her face, over her shoulders and down the length of her body until I reached the hem of her dress. As my fingers skirted across her bare skin she gasped and pushed me back onto ground. She sat across my body and straddled my waist with her impossibly long legs.

So this was how it was going to be. Sexy, dominant Isabella. Well if she wanted to play, play we shall.

I grabbed her dress and yanked it up and over her head. I gasped when I saw that she had worn nothing underneath it. She blushed shyly at the look on my face but I just couldn't help it. I grabbed her and flipped us over so that I was on top and she reached for the zip of my pants, pulling it down and yanking them off, my shirt following after. Her breathing was loud, and it filled the silence in the air. My breathing was even worse, more like panting as I struggled to control my throbbing member.

The sexy minx lying sprawled out beneath me began to whimper in time with our breathing.

"Edward..." She whispered, biting her lip again.

"What is it, Isabella? Tell me what you want." I teased her, stroking the head of my member up and down against her glistening wet opening.

"Please..." She sobbed, tiny jewel-like tears sliding down her face.

"Please what?" I asked, thoroughly enjoying myself.

She whimpered again and reached forward, grabbing me by my shaft and pulling me closer. She pushed the head into her entrance and looked back up at me with half hooded eyes, pleading silently.

"Is this what you want?" I asked her, before roughly pushing into her soaking wet core. I gasped at the feeling off her surrounding me; so warm, so tight.

Isabella screamed and rocked her hips forward into me.

"Yes! That's what I need. More!" She pleaded, the tears streaming down her beautiful face.

"Like this?" I grunted, pulling back and thrusting back into her. I groaned at the feeling of pure ecstasy. I had never felt like this before.

"Harder! Faster!" She pleaded, rocking up into me. I let her pick the rhythm and I complied, matching each of her thrusts with one of my own.

"Edward...please, more. Harder!" She shrieked, her tiny hands grabbing fistfuls of the soft grass to hold her in place.

"I'm trying!" I moaned, moving in harder, quicker thrusts.

"Yes, Edward. Yes!" She cried, the tears reaching her lips. I leaned forward and kissed her again, and she tasted like salt this time from the tears. She sobbed into my mouth from the pleasure and it was suddenly too much for me.

I made a strange strangled snarling noise and I seemed to grow inside of my little angelic minx. She sensed what was happening to me and her inner walls tightened around my already bloated member.

"Oh!" She huffed, and the tears momentarily ceased as she began to convulse from underneath me. Her whole frame shook and she closed her eyes, her pretty face scrunched up into the sexiest expression I had ever seen. Her mouth popped open into a silent 'O' and she fell over the edge, her hot liquids gushing out from where we were joined.

She dragged me over with her. With only two hard, powerful thrusts I shot my cool liquid into her wet core. I gasped as I came into her and fell forward onto her tiny body. She gave me a small shove and I pulled out of her and rolled off onto the soft damp grass. I was still panting and so was she as the cool night air dried the sweat on our bodies.

After a while something warm and wet touched my thigh and I turned to see my Isabella curled up against my arm. She shivered against me so I sat up and reached for her dress, pulling it back over her head.

"Thank you," She whispered, closing her eyes and sighing. "That was extraordinary."

"Mmmm," I mumbled, putting my clothes back on. Somehow our clothing had remained intact and unstained, though how I had no clue. The way we had ripped at each other's clothing had been almost animalistic. Isabella rolled over onto my chest and sighed contently. I wrapped my arms around her and held her tight.

"I love you, Isabella." I whispered into her ear. She giggled as my breath tickled her skin and she turned her head to look me in the eyes.

"I love you more, my Edward." She smiled cheekily at me and I couldn't help but laugh. This moment was so very perfect that I did not wish for it to change. As time passed by, my little angel fell asleep in my arms. Her quiet snoring vibrated deep in my chest and the feeling was amazing. I kissed her forehead gently and stroked her face with my fingertips.

I did not want tomorrow to come, I wished that time would freeze itself like this. I did not know what to expect when my family found out that the love of my life was a simple commoner from the village. Everything was so complicated, yet very simple; for now we did not worry of the horrors that would await us tomorrow. We were just two love struck teenagers, sleeping under the stars.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. **

******If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this contest visit: The Age of Edward C2 Community:**

******http://www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/community/The_Age_of_Edward_Contest/70125/**

and don't forget to review!


End file.
